Berawal dari 400 yen
by uciha athrun
Summary: Sasuke kelaparan. Dia  tidak memiliki uang,  hanya memiliki 400 yen.  Apa yang bisa ia dapat  dari 400 yen itu. Fic for  400FODNA even.


Berawal dari 400 yen

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Rated : T

Genre : Entahlah, bingung aku.

Warning : Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat oot banget

Sebagai informasi tambahan :  
>Hinata - 17tahun Sasuke - 17tahun Hanabi - 15tahun<p>

Fic for 400FODNA even

Happy reading

...

...  
>...<p>

Inilah keuntungan bagi seorang Sasuke yang memiliki tetangga rumah yang sangat dekat sehingga disaat yang sulit seperti ini dia bisa berkunjung kesana untuk mencari solusi masalahnya sekarang.

Dirumahnya sekarang sangat sepi, tak ada orang satupun yang ada disana. Ayah dan Ibunya pergi keresepsi pernikahan kerabat yang ada dikota lain tanpanya.  
>Dirumah sekarang benar-benar kosong. Seperti dimeja makan yang kosong, tak ada apapun yang bisa dimakan disana.<br>Sehingga sekarang Sasuke sangat kelaparan. Dia tidak memiliki uang, dia bangkrut diakhir bulan ini. Itu sebabnya dengan cara mengunjungi rumah tetangganya sekarang dia mencoba peruntungannya.

Tok tok tok

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya beberapa kali agar penghuni rumah yang ada didalam mau membuka pintunya.

"Siapa?" dari dalam rumah terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita yang menanyakan keberadaan orang yang ada diluar rumah- atau bisa disebut Sasuke- sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ini aku."

"Aku siapa?"

"Ini aku, Sasuke."

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, wanita yang ada didalam rumah itu membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar untuk mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Masuklah Sasuke-kun, aku sekarang sedang membuat kue."  
>Dilihat dari apron dengan noda tepung yang sedang dikenakannya, dapat dibenarkan akan apa yang dikatakannya tentang membut kue.<p>

"Dirumah sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi kau bebas mau melakukan apa." Hinata- nama wanita itu- berucap sambil kembali berjalan menuju arah dapur yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.  
>"Kau mau apa kesini Sasuke-kun?" lanjut Hinata berucap sambil memunggungi Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya sambil mengoles krim putih dikue buatannya.<p>

"Aku lapar." Sasuke berucap datar tanpa perasaan malu sedikitpun karena semenjak umur mereka 0, mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Lapar, tumben kau kesini karena lapar."

"Dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Makanan pun juga tidak ada. Sekarang aku benar-benar kelaparan."

"Kenapa tidak membeli makanan saja diluar?"

"Karena aku tidak punya uang."

"Benarkah?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha tidak memiliki uang.

"Aku tidak bohong. Lihat ini jika tidak percaya."  
>Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya, membukanya didepan mata Hinata, sebelum membalikannya kebawah lantai agar Hinata percaya bahwa dompetnya benar-benar kosong.<p>

Klinting

Klinting

Klinting

Klinting

Dan hanya berisikan empat koin seratus yen yang tidak berharga.

"Lihatkan, uangku hanya tinggal 400 yen. Dengan 400 yen aku bisa dapat apa diluar sana."  
>Sasuke memungut kembali uangnya yang tercecer dilantai untuk menaruhnya dimeja tempat Hinata menghias kuenya.<p>

"Aku mau membeli kuemu yang sedang kau buat itu dengan ini."

"400 yen. Hahahaha itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli krimnya saja. Kau mau membeli kueku dengan itu hahahaha..." Hinata tertawa menghina uang 400 yen milik Sasuke.  
>Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Hinata-lah yan sering dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi sekarang disaat ada kesempatan untuk membalikan keadaan, tidak ada salahnyakan kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk membalasnya.<p>

"Baiklah, apa maumu. Apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku agar bisa aku makan dengan uang ini?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar sebelum memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.  
>"Seratus yen untuk satu colekan krim kue ini."<br>Hinata berucap santai, namun dihatinya dia sekarang, dia sangat senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal.

"Apa! Hanya untuk krimnya saja, tanpa kuenya secuilpun!"

"Iya."

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku. Dengan uang 400 yen aku bisa membeli mie instan tapi kenapa kau menghargai 400 yen-ku ini murah sekali."

"Terserah kau mau atau tidak, aku tidak memaksa. Kalau kau tidak mau sana pergi, beli mie instan saja."  
>Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berpikir keras mendengar ucapannya barusan membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi senyum itu hanya sekilas, karena dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya tersenyum puas karena berhasil mempermainkannya.<br>Jika itu terjadi, bisa sangat murka dia nantinya.

"Baiklah, berarti empat colekan untuk 400 yen-kan?"

"Iya." Hinata membenarkan.

Sasuke lantas mencolek krim yang ada diatas kue buatan Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.  
>Satu colekan, dua colekan ia masukan kedalam mulutnya, tapi rasa lapar yang ia rasakan tetap saja tidak berkurang sedikitpun.<br>Menyesal, tentu saja tidak karena bukan inilah yang diinginkan Sasuke dengan uang 400 yen-nya. Dia tidak mungkin kehilangan uang 400 yen dengan percuma.

"Sudah dua kali." Sasuke berucab sambil mencolek kembali krim yang ada dikue bikinan Hinata "Ini yang ketiga."

"Iya, cepat selesaikan."

Namun bukannya dimasukkan kemulut krim yang ada dijari telunjuknya, Sasuke malah mengoleskan krim itu kepipi Hinata sehingga pipi Hinata sekarang terkena noda krim kue buatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"  
>Hinata kesal karena kejahilan yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya.<p>

"Kau pasti puas mengerjaiku seperti inikan Hinata."

"A-apa maksudmu, a-aku tidak mengerti." Hinata mulai berkilah tapi tetap saja tidak dipercayai oleh Sasuke karena gaya gagap Hinata muncul.

"Jangan berkilah lagi, aku tau kau sedang mengerjaiku. Membiarkanku yang kelaparan ini menjadi semakin kelaparan."

"A-aku tidak kok." Hinata tergagap lagi. Rencana mengerjai Sasuke terbongkar membuatnya jadi tergagap seperti ini.  
>Dia takut, takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk membalasnya. Mungkin dia akan membenamkan kue buatannya keatas kepalanya. Pasti itu nantinya sangat lengket dirambut. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi.<p>

"Tidak- kau pikir aku bodoh hah..."

"Mungkin saja. M-maksudku bukan begitu, a-aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan-"

"Jadi maksudmu aku bodoh hah," Sasuke menyeringai "Akan kutunjukkan cara mengerjai orang biar kau sadar, aku ini bodoh atau tidak."  
>Sasuke memepet tubuh Hinata sehingga sekarang tubuh Hinata menempel pada pintu kulkas yang ada disisi meja.<p>

"A-apa yang akan kau lakulan?" Hinata tampak panik.

"Menunjukkan cara mengerjaimu, serta mengambil hak 400 yen-ku."

"M-maksudmu?"  
>Sasuke langsung memajukan wajahnya kewajah Hinata sehingga wajah mereka sekarang sangat dekat. Hinata dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke mengenai wajahnya dijarak seperti sekarang. Dia tau apa yang hendak Sasuke lakukan. Dengan segera Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sehingga sekarang Sasuke tidak akan bisa mencium bibirnya.<p>

"Kau yakin sekali aku mau menciummu Hinata." Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-apa maksudm-?"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja mematung. Wajahnya juga memerah.  
>Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukannya.<br>Bukan bibir yang diincarnya seperti dugaan Hinata, tapi pipilah yang menjadi incarannya. Pipi yang terkena noda krim kue. Pipi yang menjadi sasaran jilatan Sasuke.  
>Ya, Sasuke bukan mencium pipinya, tapi melainkan menjilatnya.<p>

"K-kau menjilatku!" marah Hinata dengan wajah memerah sambil mencekik leher Sasuke kuat-kuat.  
>Ini baru pertama kalinya seorang pria menjilat pipinya. Ini sungguh sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan.<br>Dicium dipipi saja belum pernah ia rasakan, apa lagi dijilat.  
>Uchiha Sasuke sungguh tidak termaafkan.<p>

Sementara Sasuke sendiri, meskipun dia sekarang tercekik tapi rencana jahilnya belum selesai begitu saja.  
>Disaat dia telah berhasil menggapai krim kue dengan jari telunjuknya, dia dengan segera langsung memasukannya kedalam mulut Hinata yang sedang memakinya.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Sasuke untuk menutup mulutnya yang baru saja dimasuki krim kue oleh Sasuke. Manis memang, tapi Hinata bingung dengan apa maksud dari ini semua.

"Itu adalah krimku yang keempat. Kau telah memakannya. Aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali."

"A-apa?"

Sasuke lantas menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang membekap bibirnya sendiri untuk mengambil kembali krim yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dari bibir Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke ingin mencium bibir Hinata dengan menggunakan alasan ini.

Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya akan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Bibir Sasuke sedikit lagi akan menyentuh bibirnya.  
>Nafasnya langsung memburu, wajahnya memanas karena malu, apakah ini akan menjadi yang pertama untuk hidupnya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa harus dengan Sasuke. Kenapa harus dengan dia, dia sahabatnya dan juga pengganggu di hidupnya. Kenapa harus dengan dia.<p>

Hinata perlahan-lahan menutup kelopak matanya. Dia tau fakta itu, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Dia ingin Sasuke menjadi yang pertama, dia ingin Sasuke yang memberikan hal-hal baru untuknya.  
>Apakah ada perasaan khusus yang dirasakannya terhadap Sasuke? Entahlah Hinata juga bingung akan hal itu. Dia belum mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang, dia masih belum bisa memahaminya karena pikiran sekarang hanya ingin menerima hal baru yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke untuknya.<p>

"Aku pulang!"

Sasuke menghentikkan niatnya untuk mencium Hinata sekarang. Mendengar seseorang masuk kerumah Hinata membuat atmosfir yang dibuat Sasuke lenyap tak berbekas.  
>Sasuke melepaskan Hinata, dia menjadi panik sendiri karena menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia tidak mau penghuni lain mengetahui kehadirannya apalagi perbuatannya. Dia tidak mau mendapat masalah karena hal itu.<br>Dengan tidak masuk akal, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana lewat jendela dapur, lari dengan cepat sehingga Hinata tidak lagi melihatnya.

"Nee-chan apa ada yang datang kerumah?" Hanabi yang baru saja pulang dari acara lesnya bertanya pada kakaknya yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.  
>"Itu, hanya- tidak, tidak ada yang datang." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi dengan sedikit berbohong.<p>

"Oh, aku kira tadi Sasuke-nii datang kesini."

"K-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Hinata tampak panik. Dia takut jika kebohongannya akan terbongkar.

"Soalnya aku melihat sepatu Sasuke-nii ada diluar."

"S-sepatu Sasuke-kun, jadi dia sekarang-"

.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa mengambil sepatuku. Mana perut lapar lagi. Aduh aduh." Sasuke kesakitan saat menginjak kerikil kecil dijalanan.  
>"Benar-benar sial...!"<p>

.

"Nee-chan, ini uang apa?" Hanabi mengambil satu uang koin dari empat uang koin yang tergeletak dimeja tempat disamping kue buatan Hinata berada.

"J-jangan Hanabi, berikan padaku." Hinata langsung merebut uang itu dari tangan Hanabi "Ini uang seseorang, aku harus mengembalikannya. Jika tidak nanti akan timbul masalah."

"Timbul masalah, memang masalah apa yang bisa ditimbulkan uang 400 yen?" Hanabi sangat penasaran. Dia ingin tau uang receh seperti itu bisa berbuat apa.

"Masalah," wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah saat mengingat kejadian bersama Sasuke tadi "P-pokoknya ada masalah nantinya." Hinata tidak mampu menjawab dengan jujur. Masa dia harus menjawab gara-gara 400 yen dia hampir berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Nee-chan mencurigakan. Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hanabi tambah penasaran karena kakaknya jual mahal, tidak mau menceritakan rahasianya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Ceritakan Nee-chan."

"Tidak mau."

"Nee-chan!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Hanabi terus membujuk Hinata untuk menceritakannya. Tapi Hinata tetap bersih kukuh untuk bertahan tidak menceritakannya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pesan singkat diterimanya lewat ponselnya.

"Dari siapa Nee-chan?" Hanabi menengok pesan itu untuk membacanya bersama Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata singkat melihat nama dilayar ponselnya.

Dibukanya pesan singkat itu untuk dia baca dengan seksama secara perlahan.

'Aku belum sempat mengambil krim kue milikku dimulutmu tadi. Namun lain kali jika ada kesempatan, aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang menggangu lagi seperti tadi sehingga aku bisa mengambil hakku kembali.'

"Apa maksudnya itu Nee-chan. Apa jangan-jangan Nee-chan dan Sasuke-nii..." Hanabi berucap dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apaan sih kau ini." wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Nee-chan dan Sasuke-nii berpacaran. Nee-chan dan Sasuke-nii berpacaran. Nee-chan dan Sasuke-nii berpacaran." Hanabi terus berlari dikejar Hinata yang mukanya telah merah padam. Dia ingin membungkam mulut adiknya itu karena membuatnya malu seperti sekarang ini.

"Berhenti Hanabi!"

.

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka, dari uang 400 yen semua berawal. Awal dari hubungan yang tak terduga. Awal dari perasaan yang mulai saling memahami. Awal dari masa depan yang sangat berharga. Awal dari cinta yang takkan pernah terkoyak karena apapun.

Semua berawal dari 400 yen.

-THE END-

Huh... Selesai juga.  
>Dengan ini aku bisa berpartisipasi dieven ini.<br>Meskipun ide awalnya bikin kepala cekat-cekot. Akhirnya dapat juga yang unik seperti ini.  
>Sambil nungguin Ac milan mulai, aku publis aja fic ini (Bergadang sambil bikin fic).<p>

Semoga ada yang Review. 


End file.
